


I'll Be There For You

by TheRammFamm



Category: Rammstein, Till Lindemann - Fandom, Till Lindemann/Original female character - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRammFamm/pseuds/TheRammFamm
Summary: Till Lindemann and my OC Amy :)





	I'll Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

> It's short. But it's also my first. Sorry.

"Guten morgen sunshine!" Amy heard the deep German accent she loved. She looked over to see Till facing her, smiling. Amy giggled softly "Guten morgen mein engel" She replied. Till kissed her forehead softly. That night, they cuddled on the couch watching their favorite tv show. "Mein gott, Till" Amy said. "I wish we could go to England to be on SNT." "I know Mein schatz, maybe one of these days. For now I wanna stay here in Germany with Mein beautiful engel." Amy and Till slowly got tired and eventually went into their room. As they snuggled into bed, Till cuddled her and kissed her softly. "Your Mein engel" he said. She replied, "And your Mein engel" and smiled. Till stopped kissing her and smiled at her. "I liebe dich. Sleep well my dear." He said as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm seriously not a good writer. \\(._.)/


End file.
